The present invention relates to an arrangement for receiving working devices on vehicles, especially chain- equipped vehicles, for example clearing arrangements for land mines with rotatable clearing tools.
Arrangements of the above- mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement the clearing tools are supported via clearing shafts in an adjustable clearing frame, and the arrangement is connected with a vehicle by a turning arm which is formed as a traverse. The turning arm is supported with an offset relative to the width of the vehicle. In the working position the turning arm extends substantially transversely to the vehicle axis, while in the transporting position it extends in the direction of the vehicle axis, and it is fixable in the respective end position on the vehicle.
In the arrangements of this type for receiving mine clearing tools, rotary shafts are arranged in front of the vehicle nose. A plurality of hammer-like clearing tools are articulately mounted on the rotary shaft which is formed as a clearing shaft and located off-centrally from the center of rotation. In the known vehicles the horizontally extending clearing shaft is inclined relative to the transverse axis of the vehicle by 15.degree.-25.degree. . During clearing the clearing shaft with the clearing tools is driven in rotation, for example by a hydrostatic drive, and thereby the clearing tools penetrate into the ground because of their high movement energy so as to throw the ground and the land lines which lie in it forwardly.
The clearing frame which supports the clearing shafts is mechanically connected with the vehicle through a supporting arm. The clearing device is mounted on the vehicle so that in the transporting position for street and road transportation it can be placed onto the vehicle deck by its own adjusting device.
In a known system the clearing device is supported inclinedly on a carriage and held through a hydraulic cylinder- piston units which are mounted on the carriage on the one hand and on the clearing device on the other hand. The carriage is guided in rails which are mounted on the vehicle deck parallel to its longitudinal axis an extend through the whole length of the carrier vehicle. For placing the clearing device onto the vehicle deck the hydraulic cylinder-piston unit lifts the clearing device to the required freely accessible height, and after this the carriage and the clearing device are pulled onto the vehicle by a motor-driven unit of the vehicle. The hydraulic cylinder-piston units have during the clearing the task of holding the clearing arrangement at the required height and take up strong vibrations which occur during the clearing process.
An especial characteristic feature of this and other known constructions is that the above described hydraulic cylinder piston units are components of the clearing device and must also be placed onto the vehicle. Therefore they also determine the total height of the vehicle and make impossible in addition to other grounds, the maintenance of a storing size limit for the railroad transportation.
A further disadvantage of this arrangement with the hydraulic cylinder-piston units is that because of the narrow available space they can be articulately mounted only on short lever arms which cause undesirable elasticity of the total system. Still a further disadvantage of this arrangement of the hydraulic cylinder-piston units is that the swinging loads which occur during clearing pass not over shortest path, but through several intermediate members, such as carriage, rail guide, etc. in the carrier vehicle. The play and elasticity connected with this act unfavorably upon the swinging condition of the clearing tool and limit its operational efficiency. Further This narrows the structural possibilities for influencing the own frequency.